girlmeetsworldfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Шон Хантер
Шон Патрик Хантер ''(ориг. Shawn Patrick Hanter)'' это один из персонажей сериала Истории Райли. Шон это лучший друг Кори Мэтьюза и Топанги Лоуренс который идёт с ними по жизни. У него был каменистый воспитание, будучи брошенная своей матерью, а также его отца, который в конечном итоге умирает от сердечного приступа так же, как он и Шон выверены. Шон был дамским угодником на протяжении большей части своей подростковой жизни, пока он не встретил Анжелу Мур, с которой он встречался в течение трех лет, пока она не уехала, чтобы поехать в Европу с ее отцом на год. В конце Boy Meets World, Шон переехал в Нью-Йорк вместе с Кори, Топангой и Эриком. Он покинул Нью-Йорк в тот же день как родилась Райли, и с тех пор путешествовал как фотограф и писатель для веб-сайта "Hit The Road". Шон играется Райдером Стронг. Личность Шон причина большинства проблем на протяжении всего сериала, что дает ему образ "плохого парня", а так же немного популярности. Из всех персонажей, он, кажется, один из перенёсших большинства потерь (в том числе его девушки, Анжелы, и его отца, Чета, который оставил его, и умер вскоре после возвращения). Отношения Семья Чет Хантер Чет умерший отец Шона. Он умер от сердечного приступа в шестом сезоне Boy Meets World, ''но продолжал появляться в в виде призрака до конца сериала. 'Биологическая мать''' Биологическая мать Шона была стриптизершей, но она ушла вскоре после того, как Шон родился. Вирна Хантер Вирна является мачехой Шона. Вирна часто убегала, потому что она чувствовала, что она и Чет были плохими родителями, тем самым вынуждая Чета бежать за ней, чтобы вернуть ее. Джек Хантер Джек сводный брат Шона. Стейси Хантер Стейси была сестрой Шона. Она упоминается в эпизоде BMW "Cory's Alternative Friends". Сейчас она считается ошибкой в серии,и больше она никогда не упоминается снова, будучи удалённой из шоу. Автор в шутку написал, что Стейси и сестра Топанги в теперь друзья. Эдди Эдди сводный брат Шона (сын Вирны). Авторы описывают его как "там в мире где-нибудь." Интересные факты * В в третьем эпизоде сериала Boy Meets World, "City Slackers", выяснилось, что второе имя Шона "Патрик." * Шон родился в Огайо. * Шон жил в штате Оклахома до начала сериала. * Считая его другом на всю жизнь, он помогает Кори Мэтьюзу, после того, как он упал в загон гуанако в зоопарке, когда им было пять лет. * Шон и его семья когда-то жили в доме, только в двух кварталах от Мэтьюзов, "Once in Love With Amy." Но Чет потерял свою работу, плюс финансовые последствия из "Cherry Bomb Day," вероятно, ускоряли их к возвращению в парк трейлеров с остальной частью клана Хантер. * "Hunter" переводится как "охотник" * В эпизоде "City Slackers," Мистер Фини упоминает, что Шон переводился в пять различных школ, прежде чем ему было двенадцать лет. * Шон говорит на пяти языках, * Шон имеет проблемы с пониманием своих учителей в предыдущих сезонах Boy Meets World, и он объясняет это тем, что он слышит странный жужжащий звук, когда говорят взрослые. * Шон упоминает NYPD Blue несколько раз в "Once in Love with Amy" и еще раз в "Cory's Alternative Friends." * Shawn once appeared in an episode of Maybe This Time, another show by Michael Jacobs, (to watch click here ) in which, while sharing his trepidation with Cory over setting both the gym and cafeteria of Adams High ablaze, the pair meta-interacted with the main young female lead, Gracie, across her television set. Later they are called back to their own show by the voice of Mr. Feeny ("Busted."). * У него была домашняя свинья под именем "Маленький Кори" на протяжении средней школы. * Шон любит катание на коньках; это одна из немногих вещей, которые он и Джек имеют в общем. * Он имеет контактную информацию для Кори тёте Шейле (который якобы "выглядит как слон") в своей "маленькой чёрной книге". * Шон любит группу Counting Crows, которую мистер Фини обнаруживает в "City Slackers." * Шон показан отличным поэтом, как видно из эпизода "Poetic License: An Ode to Holden Caulfield", и он говорит, что он делал это, так как он был молод. * This includes blowing a up a USPS mailbox due to being forced to do so because he had a chery bomb in his hand and accidently lit it therefore he had to dispose of it so it wouldn't blow up in his face and because he couldn't throw it because there were people around. and urinating on a police vehicle due to being drunk. * He was unable to sleep without a light at night because of the headlights from the 18-wheelers shining in his window, from back when he lived in a trailer park, but had outgrown the habit by the time he shared a dorm room with Cory. * In "Cory's Alternative Friends," it is said that Shawn has an older sister named Stacy; however, she was never seen or mentioned ever again in the show, and Shawn only talked to her on the phone once. * In Girl Meets Popular, Shawn makes his first cameo appearance in Season 1 in a flashback of the first season of Boy Meets World, but he not as a character until Girl Meets Home for the Holidays. * His father Chet Hunter was the first to tell a tale on Career Day (the first appearance of both Chet as well as Topanga's father), second was Maya's mom Katy Hart. * His father died and Virna revealed that she wasn't his biological mother in BMW episodes "Family Trees" and "We'll Have a Good Time Then". * Shawn has a stepbrother named Eddie. * It is shown at the end of Girl Meets Pluto that Shawn and Katy started to develop feelings for each other. * Shawn maintains a cabin somewhere in upstate New York. * He has a befriended a squirrel, living near his cabin, that he has named "Stevie." * In Girl Meets Hurricane, Shawn recieved help from the ghost of his father, Chet Hunter, in navigating his feelings between Katy Hart and a returning Angela Moore. * He and Cory have their own theme song for "The Cory and Shawn Show". * He proposes to Katy in Girl Meets Upstate and she accepts. * Shawn tells Maya that he first met her at the age of 32; however, if one attempts to put together a crude timeline with known inconsistencies in mind, Shawn should have been 34 when he met Maya (as he is the same age as Cory and Topanga, having been born in the same year). It can therefore be regarded as a writer's error or another timeline inconsistency. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи